SM095
* Closed * * }} Sparking Confusion! (Japanese: ヴェラ火山、ゴローンゴローニャやまおとこ！ Wela Volcano, , , and the !) is the 95th episode of the , and the 1,034th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 4, 2018, in Canada on March 16, 2019, and in the United States on March 25, 2019. Blurb The Ultra Guardians have been summoned to investigate unusual magnetic activity around Wela Volcano, where they discover a group of Alolan Geodude and Alolan Graveler munching on Spark Stones. But our heroes also find a group of rock hunters who are after the Spark Stones for themselves. The Ultra Guardians spring into action…but so does an enraged Alolan Golem, who sends the rock hunters packing! Thanks to the efforts of Sophocles’s friend Metang, the Golem eventually calms down—and it happily joins a group of Hikers who promise to keep watch over the volcano! Plot furiously rings the Pokémon School's bell and the Ultra Guardians make their way to their underground base. Lusamine asks for the Ultra Guardians' assistance, and Wicke explains that they have detected strong magnetic reactions at the center of Wela Volcano Park on Akala Island. She adds that the force is quickly spreading and is interfering with the Aether Foundation's ability to detect Ultra Aura. The Ultra Guardians accept the mission and fly over to Wela Volcano. The group arrives at the barren landscape and wonders how they will locate the magnetic force. and reveal that they have brought two sensors, and the Ultra Guardians split into two groups: Ash, , and Sophocles will investigate the mines while , Lillie, and decide to search the surface. The girls soon get a signal, and Lillie takes a snapshot for reference. When she looks down at her photo, she sees a trio of s, and as she looks up, the peculiar trio happily greets the girls before walking away. The boys soon get a signal as well, and they discover a group of and . Sophocles points his sensor at the wild Pokémon, which detects a massive magnetic force. affirms that the dual - and s radiate strong magnetism. rushes over to the Geodude and Graveler and returns to Ash side with a mysterious golden stone. Kiawe quickly confirms that the object is actually a Spark Stone, a magma-hardened and electricity-infused rock that is also Graveler and Geodude's favorite food. Kiawe clarifies that he hasn't seen this type of behavior before, and normally Geodude and Graveler live underground. Suddenly a male arrives on the scene and calls out his to scare off the Graveler and Geodude. Another man appears, and with a pick axe in hand he soon finds a large amount of Spark Stones. Kiawe decides to confront the men, but they dismiss his concerns and claim the Spark Stones are available to everyone. The situation quickly escalates into a , as Pinsir approaches using a attack. However, gets in first and defeats Pinsir with one . The men then flee into the mines so Sophocles, Kiawe and Ash decide to give chase. Inside the mine, they soon locate another two men who are in the middle of mining for Spark Stones. Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles look on in shock when suddenly the trio of Hikers from earlier appear behind them. The Hikers explain that the rock hunters are interested in making a profit from the Spark Stones, which can be turned into expensive jewelry. Kiawe is burning with intense anger, so the trio decide to continue their search for the rock hunters. They soon arrive at a dead end, but they can hear noises on the other side. Sophocles's makes quick work of the obstacle and the boys enter into a well-lit cavern. However, the intensity of the heat overwhelms Rotom and the group spot the guys and Pinsir from earlier lying unconscious on the rock floor. The boys manage to wake up the two rock hunters who go on to explain that they were attacked by a boom and zap. Ash and his friends are unable to figure out what the pair means, but soon the odd sound occurs again and causes a rock to fall. Kiawe has his Marowak use to successfully deflect the debris. A group of angry Geodude and Graveler appear, and their leader, a goes onto unleash another attack as the two rock hunters flee the chaos. Ash and his friends are also forced to run as Golem continues to attack. Marowak later attempts to intervene, but is struck down by the explosive force of Golem's move. With Marowak severely injured, Ash and Sophocles send out Pikachu and to confront the rampaging horde. Pikachu goes in for an and Togedemaru attempts a . Unexpectedly, Golem picks up one of the Geodude and launches it directly at Pikachu and Togedemaru. Golem is spurred into a maniacal mood and begins shooting more Geodude at the mine walls. Golem then turns its attention to Ash and Sophocles and fires another Goedude directly at them. Fortunately Metang intervenes and strikes Golem several times with its clawed arms. Golem and Metang exchange intense stares, and before long the pair engage in a test of strength against each other as Ash's side and the Geodude and Graveler spur on the competitors. Golem sees its opportunity and punches Metang into the cave's ceiling. Metang quickly recovers itself and reveals its brand new iron sand eyebrows and mustache. Golem feels it face for a moment and quickly realizes it is missing it distinct facial features. The Geodude and Graveler quickly switch sides and cheer for Metang as Rotom explains that the Geodude line value the iron sand features as an indicator of strength and leadership. Golem is frustrated, so Metang returns the iron sand fragments back to it in the form of a mohawk. Metang continues to attract and repel the iron sand from itself and Golem, showing off various facial hair styles. Golem collapses in exhaustion and Metang is declared the winner. As a gesture of goodwill, Metang restores Golem's iron sand facial features to its original style. Rotom takes a commemorative photograph of Metang and Golem for its own database. Ash, Sophocles and Kiawe reunite with the girls and report to Lusamine that the rock hunters' excavations for Spark Stones led the Geodude and Graveler to flee to the surface and hence the drastic increase of magnetic activity around Wela Volcano. Lusamine is grateful for the Ultra Guardians' efforts and states that she will organize patrols for the Wela Volcano area. The Hikers overhear the conversation and volunteer themselves as patrol agents. The Golem from before then reappears and in a strange turn of events happily jumps into one the Hikers' Poké Balls. The trio of Hikers are overjoyed as they, their , and their newly Golem dance around in a circle. Major events * and go on their sixth Ultra Guardians mission. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Alola Form) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Lusamine * Wicke * s (×3) * Rock hunters Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ) * ( s') * ( s'; Alola Form; new) * (Rock hunter's) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Alola Form; multiple) * (Alola Form; multiple; debut) Trivia * Poké Problem: What is the evolved form of the that appeared in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: A, Hiker B, Hiker C, ** Answer: Alolan Golem * As of this episode, all of the Alola Forms have appeared in the . * Despite 's debut appearance having been over 1,000 episodes earlier in The School of Hard Knocks and it having made numerous other appearances since then, this is the first time a Pokédex entry is shown for it in the anime. * This episode marks the first use of since Journey to the Starting Line!. This is also the first time Thrash has been used by a Pokémon outside of the evolutionary line in the anime. * and wear their Ultra Guardians outfits for the entirety of this episode. * Jessie, , , , James, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the first episode to feature music from I Choose You!. * , , and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Errors Dub edits In other languages |de= }} 095 Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Ultra Guardians episodes Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Donner, Blitz und Funkenstein! es:EP1038 fr:SL095 it:SM095 ja:SM編第95話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第95集